12 Days of Malec Christmas
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: Take a trip through the Christmas season with Magnus and Alec.
1. It's Beginning to Look a look a lot Like

**A/N: Happy holidays, everyone! It's been such a long time since I've posted anything, so it feels good to get back into it. This is my 12 Days of Christmas countdown fic. I've worked really hard on this, and I hope you all like it. How this will work is that I will post on a new chapter each day, and they will be each titled with a Christmas song.**

 **This chapter features Magnus teaching Alec about mundane Christmas traditions, Magnus interacts with an old friend, and min and Alec pick out a Christmas tree. And yes, I added in an a-spec Warlock. Don't judge, lol!**

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, ev'rywhere you go; take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again with candy canes a silver lanes aglow…_

\- It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

 **Magnus's POV**

Magnus and Alec were walking down the street, hand in hand, to a shop that sold pre-cut Christmas trees. They would have gone to an actual tree farm, but there weren't very many places like that in the city. Magnus was looking at his phone, reading over some emails from clients about special potions and whatnot.

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec asked, pulling Magnus away from his email.

"Yes, love?" Magnus responded.

"So, uh, mundanes really do things like this? Pick out pine trees, and decorate them?"

Magnus chuckled, despite himself. "They sure do, Alexander! Don't Shadowhunters celebrate Christmas?"

"Hmm, not really. Some big Institutes throw Christmas parties; mostly, small Institutes have winter celebrations, and in Idris they throw big winter festivals," Alec said, a smile blooming on his face.

"Oh yeah? What's that like?" Magnus asked, intrigued.

"Well, I haven't been to one since I was little, but what I do remember of it was really nice. The streets would be decorated with lights, and families would give each other small gifts."

"The gift giving aspect of Christmas would be very familiar to you, then. What the mundanes do is wrap up gifts in colorful wrapping paper, and they place them under the Christmas tree," Magnus explained.

"Huh," Alec said, thoughtful. "That actually sounds kind of fun." The beginnings of a cheerful smile were blooming across his features.

Magnus leaned his head up to kiss him on the cheek. "It does, doesn't it? Oh! Do you know what else we could do after we pick out our tree? We can go to the store to pick out some ornaments."

"But...I thought you said that you already had ornaments?" Alec questioned, confused.

"Yes, I do have some, but I want you to pick out some for our tree because it's your first Christmas, and I want you to pick out something that is special to you."

"What about you? Don't you want an ornament that's special to you, too?"

"Oh, well I have many ornaments that I've collected over the centuries that have special meanings to me, Alexander. It's fine, really," Magnus reassured.

"Okay. If you're sure," Alec responded, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure," Magnus said, pausing his steps to pull Alec in for a short kiss.

After about three more minutes of walking, they finally made it to the shop that sold the Christmas trees. It was a cozy, little shop that smelled strongly of pine; despite the fact that they sold more than just trees there. As well as Christmas trees, they sold wreaths, homemade ornaments, books, and baking supplies.

The shop was owned by an old Warlock friend of Magnus's named Charlotte Throw. She's always been a very crafty women, and she decided to start a shop to make a business out of it with the mundanes.

"Good afternoon, Magnus!" Charlotte exclaimed as he walked by the front desk.

"Good afternoon to you too, Charlotte. I see the shop's holding out well," Magnus observed.

"Oh, yes. Ever since I've decided to sell Christmas trees, my business has been booming, if you can believe it!" Magnus saw Charlotte look around the corner at Alec who was looking at the various trees. "Is that the Shadowhunter boy you've told me so much about?" Charlotte asked him, smirking. "He's quite handsome, I'll give you that."

Magnus hummed in agreement. "Yes, he sure is," he said lovingly. "How about you, Charlotte? Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Magnus, you know that I've never been interested in relationships. It's never gonna change," she said, jokingly punching his arm.

Magnus chuckled, and reached over to pat her arm. "It was great chatting with you, Charlotte. Are there any trees that you recommend?"

"The ones on the side over there are the more fuller ones, and they tend hold up better. And no problem! It's always great catching up with old friends," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Magnus said, then walked off towards Alec. He was in the middle of the store, checking out the more smaller, thinner trees. "Hey there, love. Have you seen anything that catches your eye?"

"Not really. These seem kind of small," Alec responded, pouting a bit.

"Well, here. My friend over there just told me these more full trees in the corner hold up the best out of the rest of the trees. How about we go check those out?" He suggested.

"Sure. Let's go," Alec said.

They walked over to the corner where Charlotte suggested. Those were some big trees. The apartment had tall ceilings, so the height wasn't so bad. It was just that Magnus had never seen one that was so big.

"What do you think of these, Alexander? Do any of them catch your eye?"

"Hmm...I kinda like this one," he said, pointing out a tree that wasn't too tall, or too short. It had a nice shape, but wasn't overly bushy.

"Nice choice. I'm impressed, Alexander! This is your first time picking out a Christmas tree, and you already have a good eye for them," Magnus declared.

Alec laughed at that. "Well, I don't know about that. Maybe I'm just getting better at doing things like this."

Magnus felt his face light up. You're getting so much better at things in your life that you don't even know, he thought to himself. Alec has become so much more confident with himself, and Magnus can't help but feel so proud of him.

"Charlotte! I think we're gonna get this one," Magnus said, smiling at Alec who look so thrilled to be doing this. Charlotte brought over this special covering to bit on the tree so that the branches won't poke out all over the place while they try to transport it.

They paid for the tree, and Magnus made a portal to send them back to the apartment.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think.**

 **You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). You can also find me on Twitter gracie_reader0, but I don't use my Twitter much. Come talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	2. Deck The Halls

**A/N: This chapter has Alec making breakfast, the two of them decorating a Christmas tree and the loft, and Magnus cheating at it by using magic.**

 **Hey guys! I'm a lot more confident with the chapter than I was about the last one. I hope you like it!**

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

\- Deck The Halls

 **Alec's POV**

Alec was sitting at the kitchen table early in the morning. Even after living with Magnus for as long as he has, he still woke up at the crack of dawn every morning. Magnus always seemed to be able to sleep in until about eight, but Alec couldn't seem to sleep in any later than seven.

He decided to make breakfast this morning. It consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, and buttered toast with cinnamon. It was nothing much, but he just really enjoyed cooking breakfast for Magnus no matter what it was. It felt very domestic, which was something he got to experience at the Institute. Today, him and Magnus were going to decorate the tree they just bought, as well as the rest of the loft. He was excited for the because not only did it sound like something that would be a lot of fun, but it gave him an excuse to spend more time with Magnus.

The sound of footsteps walking down the hall shook Alec from his thoughts. He looked up to see Magnus walking towards him, wearing one of his cozy looking robes.

"Good morning, handsome. You look like you slept well," Magnus said, smiling brightly as he sat down at the table across from Alec.

"I could say the same thing about you. Tell me your secret," he said jokingly.

"Well, when I'm sleeping with a gorgeous Shadowhunter's arms around me, how can I not get a good night's sleep?" Magnus said, winking at him.

Alec blushed slightly, and looked over at Magnus lovingly. He reached his arm over to the counter, and picked up the plate of food he saved for Magnus. "Here, I made breakfast. It's nothing special, but I just thought I'd get a head start."

"It looks delicious, Alexander, thank you," Magnus said, leaning over to kiss Alec on the cheek.

They both finished their breakfast after about ten minutes, and then decided to go get dressed for the day. A couple of weeks ago, much to Alec's surprise, Magnus had bought matching ugly Christmas sweaters for him and Alec to wear.

Apparently wear ridiculous looking sweaters for Christmas was a mundane tradition? He'll never understand these people…

So, they decided that they would both wear them today while they were decorating the loft.

"Are you ready, darling?" Magnus asked. The sweater he was wearing had red and green horizontal stripes, and had a snowman in the center. Alec's sweater looked exactly the same, only his had candy canes instead of a snowman.

"Sure am," Alec declared confidently.

"Wonderful! Let's get to it, then."

* * *

Alec picked up the shopping bag of ornaments that was left by the door. After they bought their tree yesterday, they went to a Christmasy store in the mall to pick out some ornaments. He picked out a few things like colorful ornamental balls, and some silver garland. That, combined with the ornaments that Magnus already owned, they now had plenty. They also bought a few boxes of multi-color lights.

"Where do we even start?" Alec asked, staring at the shopping bag, as well as the boxes of ornaments and decorations that Magnus had brought up.

"Well, how about we start with the tree? It's been sitting there bare since yesterday, so now we need to brighten up the place before we do anything else," Magnus said, a cheerful expression on his face. He picked up the bag of ornaments, and started taking out the boxes to put them on the coffee table.

Alec smiled, despite himself. He loved that this was making Magnus so happy and cheerful, and it, in turn, also made himself feel happy and cheerful. They haven't had time to go on dates, or to even just spend time together, so being together right now, doing something fun, meant a lot. He took a container of ornamental balls out of the bag, took off the lid, and went over to start placing them on the tree.

"This is actually kind of calming, you know? I don't have to worry about anything at the Institute, and we can just spend time together," Alec said, letting Magnus know that he was enjoying this.

"I agree, Alexander. We've been apart too much recently," Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec's back, rubbing his hand up and down soothingly. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a box of lights, and opened it up. "Hmm, do you know what we could do to make this easier?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" Alec asked, holding back a smile as he already knew the answer.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and all of the light from the box appeared on the tree before his eyes.

Alec started laughing, trying to be mock-disapproving, but failing miserably. "Magnus, I'm pretty sure the ruins the sentiment," he tried to get out through bursts of laughter.

Magnus started laughing as well, though he wasn't trying to hide it. His laugh was so contagious, that Alec couldn't hold it back any longer, and he started laughing uncontrollably. Through his laughter, Magnus said, "Alexander, the point was to get the lights up quickly because lights are notorious for being a pain in the neck. Doing it by magic would avoid the frustration.

After a moment, they both started to calm down from their laughter.

They finished decorating the tree after ten minutes of doing it non-stop. Alec took a step back to admire the tree. Him and Magnus did a pretty good job decorating this tree. They also put some decorations up around the rest of the loft. Magnus put two festive looking wreaths to put on the entryway door to the loft. Alec suggested that they put some lights on the balcony, and Magnus absolutely loved the idea.

After a couple of hours, the loft was beautifully decorated from floor to ceiling. The tree was lit up, there were plastic snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, there were little trinkets catered about, and it all just felt so warm and homey.

Magnus and Alec were now sitting on the sofa, cuddled up under a blanket with the soft glow of lights surrounding them. They had their arms around each other, kissing softly. Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus's, looking into his lovely brown eyes.

"I had a lot of fun today, Magnus," Alec said softly, as to not ruin the peaceful mood. Although he couldn't see his mouth, he could tell from his eyes that Magnus was smiling.

"I'm glad. I had so much fun as well. It's been quite some time since I've been able to do things like this with someone by my side. I love you."

Alec felt his chest fill with joy. "I love you too," he said, cupping the back of Magnus's head, and pulling him in to continue kissing.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below, and let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). You can also find me on Twitter on gracie_reader0, but I'm not on there much.**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec! Also, can we talk about the fact that they changed the premier date of 3A to March 20th?! I'm so exited!**


	3. White Christmas

**A/N: This chapter features Magnus and Alec ice skating, and just being hopeless in love.**

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear the sleigh bells in the snow._

\- White Christmas

 **Magnus's POV**

"Are you almost ready to go, Alexander? We should probably head out before it gets too crowded," Magnus said. Magnus and Alec were getting ready to to ice skating at a popular ice rink. It's been a few years since Magnus has been ice skating, and he wanted to give Alec a few pointers, as he hasn't been ice skating since he was a kid.

Magnus heard a bump, and a mumbled curse. Just then, Alec walked out of the bedroom bundled up in a winter coat, scarf and gloves.

"Yeah, almost ready, I just can't find my boots. Have you seen them?" Alec asked, looking around in confusion.

"Oh, that's right! I moved them next to the coat closet so no one would trip over them. Sorry, Alexander, I forgot to tell you," Magnus said, chuckling.

Alec smiled a lopsided smile, walking towards to coat closet. "I was gonna say. I was sure I left them where I usually leave them." He pulled on his boots, and laced them up quickly.

Magnus walked over to him, smirking at him, and wrapped his arms around him; pulling him in for a kiss. He rubbed his arms up and down Alec's back, and noticed how thick his coat was. He pulled away from the kiss, and looked up at him.

"You look cozy," he said, taking in the way Alec was bundled up. He was wearing a bulky winter coat, perfect for the weather today; 30 degrees, cloudy, and could possibly snow any moment. He was also wearing a long, wool scarf, pair of thick ski gloves. Basically, you would've thought Alec was about to go on a trek through the tundra.

Alec looked down at himself, worried. "Is it too much? This is the warmest coat I have, I'm pretty sure. Maybe we can stop by the Institute on our way-"

Magnus hovered a gloved finger over Alec's lips, silencing him. "It's okay, Alexander. I was just making a joke. You're just quite bundled up, is all," he said. This is one of the reasons why they were going ice skating. Alec needed to let go of his worries, and have fun.

"Oh, right," Alec said, chuckling.

"It's quite alright, Alexander," Magnus said. He cupped Alec's cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss. "Are you ready to go now, darling?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't you have those headband things you wanted to try?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! Thank you for reminding me," Magnus said. He walked over to the coat closet, and grabbed off the top shelf the two earmuff headbands he just bought. He got Alec one that was made of black fleece, which he could tell was very warm and comfortable just by holding it in his hand. The one he bought for himself was a crochet styled one that was made of gray wool, and had silver, glittery strands threaded through it.

"Okay, now, we're ready to go."

Now at the ice rink, Magnus and Alec were putting on their rental ice skates, and getting ready to get on the ice. There weren't as many people here as Magnus originally thought, which is good so that they can have more space to move around.

Magnus went out onto the ice first, skating in a few circles to test it out. Then Alec followed, a little wobbly, and leaned his hand on Magnus's shoulder to balance himself.

"So, are we just gonna go off by ourselves, or...what?" Alec asked, looking a little nervous.

Magnus took Alec's hands in his own. "How about we go together? I'm a little rusty as well, so we can help each other out. Besides, if one of us falls down, we'll take the other down with us!" He said, laughing cheerfully.

Alec started laughing as well. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's go," he said.

Magnus let go of one of his hands, and shuffled his skates to get them moving. He was able to glide easily across the ice, and Alec started to pick up a rhythm on his own.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, Magnus," Alec, sounding more confident with it.

"That's wonderful! Here, watch this," Magnus said, and he let go of Alec and spun around to do three spins in a row. Then he leaped in the air, and did some more tight spins.

Alec was looking at him with so much love in his eyes. "Wow, Magnus, that's amazing! How did you learn to do that?"

"Years of practice, my dear. That, and it also helps to know a little ballet."

"You can do ballet?"

"Of course. Well, sort of. I know enough to do all the signature twists and turns of figure skating. This Seelie that I used to know disguised herself as a mundane, and became an Olympic figure skater. I learned a lot from her," Magnus recalled.

"Here, let me try something," Alec said. He backed up, and he adjusted his feet to turn in, and he was able to do a few turns; he then skated forwards, and glided to the side.

"There you go, Alexander. You're really getting the hang of this!" Magnus said, impressed.

"Well, what do you expect? I have a wonderful Warlock boyfriend who's teaching me," Alec said, skating towards Magnus, and placing his arms around his waist.

Magnus smiled brightly at that. "Hmm, surly he's not as wonderful as my Shadowhunter boyfriend. Now he's a keeper."

Alec took Magnus's hand, an expression of pure love on his face, and said, "Come here. Let's keep going."

They circled the whole rink about three times, laughing and helping each other along the way. They did fall down a couple times, each pulling the other down with them, and traded a few sweet kisses.

"Hey, why don't we take a break?" Magnus suggested, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Alec agreed, and they skated off to the ledge, and huddled there for a moment.

"I'm glad we agreed to do this, Alexander. This has been so much fun."

"I know, I can't believe I haven't done this in such a long time." Alec placed one arm around Magnus's waist, and the other around his neck. He pulled him into a deep kiss; it was so full of love, and it warmed Magnus all the way down to his toes. He wrapped his own gloved hands around the back of Alec's neck, deepening the kiss further. Alec broke the kiss, and said,"Hey, last one to make it around the rink is a rotten egg!" And he skated off quickly, leaving Magnus flabbergasted.

Magnus got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, no you don't, Shadowhunter!" He said, laughing out loud at his boyfriend's antics. "You're gonna get it!" He skated off after him, both of their giggles echoing through the rink.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below, and let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog), and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). You can also find me on Twitter on gracie_reader0, but I hardly ever on it.**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	4. All I Want for Christmas part 1

**A/N: Alec searches for the perfect Christmas gift(s) for Magnus.**

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

-All I Want for Christmas is You

 **Alec's POV**

"Come on, big bro, you're Magnus's boyfriend. Don't you know what he likes?" Izzy asked, an incredulous look on her face.

Alec was at the Institute early today, as he had to do a few briefings for some new recruits. Now that they were over, he was in the kitchen talking with Izzy about what he should get Magnus for Christmas. He was honestly clueless. Magnus had told him that it was customary in mundane culture to give presents to your loved ones, so he wants to get Magnus something that he'll really love.

"Of course I know what he likes, Izzy. I just want to get him something really special, and will mean a lot to him," Alec said. This was his first Christmas with Magnus, and he wanted it to be memorable.

"Magnus loves you so much, Alec. I guarantee that he will absolutely love anything you get for him," Izzy said, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Even if all you give him is a handwritten note, I'm sure he'd love it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Alec said, thinking about it for a moment. "Do you know where I should go to shop, at least?" Alec never had any need to do much shopping; other than clothes shopping for himself. He honestly had no idea where Magnus even did his own shopping.

"The mall is always a good place to start. You definitely know him better than I do, so I can't really give you any suggestions for anything specific, but you could try some clothing stores, or even some makeup stores."

Alec suddenly had a great idea. He could go to different stores, and get him a bunch of small things, instead of worrying about getting him just one big gift. He already has a few ideas in mind, and he feels more confident about it all.

"I think I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks, Izzy," he said, wrapping his arms around his younger sister, and pulling her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Izzy laughs, her voice slightly muffled by her face being pressed into his chest. She looked up at him, and said, "Hey, no problem, Alec. What are little sisters for?" She said, smiling up at him.

* * *

Alec took a taxi to the shopping mall nearest to the Institute. He's only been to the mall a couple of times, and he's pretty sure that he got lost once or twice. When he got inside, he was met with an array of people, primarily mundanes, from what he could tell, running around, and getting their holiday shopping done. Off to the side, he saw a map of all the shops that were found in the mall. He'd never heard of any of these stores before, so he just decided to walk around, and hope that the right store would pop out of him.

As he was looking around at the stores, Alec came across a Sephora. Magnus had mentioned that he goes to Sephora to buy his makeup, so he walked inside, excitement flowing through his veins now that he finally found someplace that Magnus likes.

Now, what was it that Magnus said that he needed? Oh, right. He needs new brushes, eyeliner, eye shadows, and blush. He wasn't too knowledgeable on makeup, all he knew was some things that Magnus had told him, but could probably choose some things based on what colors he usually wears. He pickl a shopping basket, and started his search.

He walked by some of the aisles, and found this glittery, gold zip up pouch of brushes of various lengths and widths. He picked it up, and placed it in his basket. He also came across a pallet of eye shadows with both light and dark colors that he thought would make Magnus's eyes really stand out; both his glamoured and unglamoured eyes. It also had a section with glittery showdow, which thought Magnus would appreciate.

Once he had all of the items together, as well as some eyeliners and blushes that he found, and walked up to the front counter to purchase them.

"Good afternoon, sir!" The saleswoman at the counter said. "These are some nice things you've got there. Are they for someone special?"

A small smile bloomed on Alec's face. Magnus was so special, and he meant so much to him. He didn't know what he would do without him. Alec nodded, and said, "Yeah, they are. They're for my boyfriend."

The saleswoman smiled back at him. "I'm sure he'll love them," she said, not at all fazed by the fact that the makeup he was buying was for another man. She rung him up, and Alec left the store feeling confident in his gift.

* * *

Alec also came across a clothing store with clothes that he thought Magnus would like. He ended up finding a jacket and a pair of boots that he thought Magnus would like. They looked a lot like the kind of things that Magnus usually wears, so hopefully he'd like them.

Just when he was about to leave the mall, he came across a small jewelry store, so he thought he's look around a bit. When he got inside, he noticed right away that there was a counter selling Pandora beads. Magnus had talked about wanting something with Pandora beads on it; Alec took one look at the different beads that they sold, and he knew that it was the perfect gift for Magnus.

Alec walked over to the man at the front counter. "Hello there, sir. Is there anything that I can help you with?" The salesman asked.

"Yes, I just have a questions about your Pandora jewelry."

 **A/N: Ooh, what kind of jewlery do you think Alec will get for Magnus?**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You kind find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). You can also find me on Twitter on gracie_reader0, but I Harley ever use it.**

 **Come on by to talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	5. All I Want for Christmas part 2

**A/N: This chapter features early morning cuddles, and Magnus searching for the perfect gift(s) for Alec.**

 **Shout out to my friend Luna ( a-rosewood-by-any-other-name on tumblr) for inspiring one on the scenes in this chapter.**

 _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, oh all I want for Christmas is you._

-All I Want for Christmas is You

 **Magnus's POV**

Magnus woke up to the sun shining on his face; the early morning rays peeking through the curtains. It had been getting colder lately, so him and Alec were both curled up with the comforter pulled all the way up to their chins. Magnus was laying with his head nuzzled into the crook of Alec's shoulder, his arm tight around Alec's torso. Alec had his face buried in Magnus's hair, and had his arm snug around Magnus's waist. In other words, Magnus was very comfortable, and he didn't want to move an inch, even though he had some things to do today. Today he was going shopping for a Christmas present for Alec, and he wanted to get him the greatest present ever.

Well, he was already awake; he might as well attempt to get up. He turned around in his spot to face Alec, who was still sound asleep, his head now laying on the pillow next to him, instead of in his hair.

"Alexander," he said softly, gently pushing his shoulder. "It's time to get up."

Alec's eyes started fluttering open slowly, a look of confusion on his face that went away as quickly as it came.

"G'morning," Alec said, a small smile on his face; his voice sleepy.

Magnus chuckled slightly at his sleepy expression. "Good morning, Alexander," he said, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Alec returned the kiss, despite the fact that he was still waking up.

Once he was awake enough, Alec adjusted himself so that he was laying on his side, holding himself up with his arm. The arm that was around Magnus's waist was now cupping his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Magnus leaned into the soft touch, loving his affectionate he was being. Alec could be pretty affectionate, but he was especially so early in the morning when they were still waking up, basking in the warmth of each other's bodies.

"I have to head to the Institute soon," Alec said. "Do you have anything going on today?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a few clients to attend to today. Something about an infected werewolf bite that needs curing. Apparently the mundane wasn't turned," he said, shrugging. He was only half lying. He did have to meet a client today, but the reason why wasn't as severe. He couldn't tell Alec he was going to the mall, now could he? It would ruin the surprise.

Alec leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I'd love to stay and cuddle with you more, but I have to get going. I love you," he said, giving Magnus one last dazzling smile.

"I love you too, Alexander."

Magnus arrived at the mall after he finished with his client. The mundane needed a potion that could cure his baldness, so he gave him a potion that made hair grow rapidly. He told him not to freak out if his hair grows to his shoulders after a few days.

Walking into the mall, he already had a good idea of some things he wanted to get Alec. He was thinking some things to help him relax, as he's been needing a day to just lay back and relax. He knew the perfect place to look for something like that: Bath and Body Works.

He walked into the store, grabbed a bag, and went towards the aroma therapy section. He saw a bottle of lotion that would be perfect for Alec. It was scented with eucalyptus and spearmint; which was good for helping with relaxation and sleep. He chose that, and put it in his shopping bag. He also chose an exfoliating scrub, and some bubble bath.

He went to go pay for the items, and he left the store feeling satisfied with his purchase. He's sure Alec's will love them,

Next he decided to buy Alec some nice shirts. Alec was starting to get more comfortable branching out in the wardrobe department, so he thought he'd buy him a couple more to help him feel more comfortable.

In one store that he visited, he found a silk, maroon colored button up shirt that he thought Alec would like. At another store, he found a patterned purple shirt, and a pair of dress pants that he thought would look great on Alec's long legs. Just as an extra, he also got some hair care products. He just wants his boyfriend to feel good about himself.

After he left the clothes store, he came across a jewelry stand that made custom jewelry. An idea popped into Magnus's mind: what if he got Alec a necklace that had a symbolic rune on it? It would mean a lot to him, and he wanted to get him something that showed how much he loved him. Quickly, he thought of the perfect rune, and he conjured a picture of it to show to the jewelry maker.

"How can I help you, sir?" The man asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Yes, I'd like a custom made necklace with this symbol on it, please."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you leave a comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog). You can also find me on Twitter on gracie_reader0, but I hardly ever use it.**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	6. Sleigh Ride

**A/N: This chapter has Alec taking Magnus on a date on a romantic sleigh ride.**

 **This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I'll be getting back to longer chapters next.**

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._

-Sleigh Ride

 **Alec's POV**

"Alexander, this has got to be one of your best ideas, yet. This is gonna be so much fun!" Magnus said as they were walking down the sidewalk, excitement clear in his voice.

On Alec's way home from the Institute the other night, he came across a sign for horse and carriage rides through Central Park. He thought it sounded fun, so he suggested it to Magnus, who was all over the idea. So, they decided to make a date out of it; the ride was a half an hour long, so they decided to bring a picnic lunch. They packed chicken and rice soup that Alec made himself, he's been getting a lot better at his cooking skills; bread to go with the soup, some fruit, bottles of water, and a thermos of hot chocolate.

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus's hand, smiling down at him. "Magnus, I think you're more excited about this than I am, and I'm the one who came up with it."

"Hey, we haven't been on a date in a while. It's a joyous occasion," Magnus said, leaning his head against Alec's shoulder. It was a nice feeling, Alec thought, to plan a date for the two of them, and to have Magnus be excited about it like this. He just wanted to make Magnus happy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alec said jokingly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

Magnus sighed. "When did Alexander Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, become such a hopeless romantic?" Magnus said over dramatically, continuing to nuzzle his head into Alec's shoulder.

Alec chuckled at that. "Hmm, I think you may have had something to do with that, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn," he said.

Magnus started giggling at this, but then Alec saw him point out the place where you go to set up the sleigh rides.

"Look, Alexander, we're here," Magnus said softly, though he could still hear the joy in his voice.

The ride only took a few minutes to set up, and then they were on their way. It started to flurry a little bit, which made it seem a little more magical than it already was.

"Wow, the park looks so beautiful when it snows," Alec said, staring in awe at how the trees and grass seemed to become almost artful from the gentle fall of snowflakes.

"It sure does, Alexander. I've been alive for centuries, though there is no natural sight that quite takes your breath away than the sight of pine trees with snow flakes falling on them," Magnus said, looking just as in awe as Alec felt. "Though, do you know what's also a lovely sight?"

"What?" Alec asked.

"The sight of your face so care-free while doing something you love. I've been seeing that face a lot more often, love," Magnus said.

Alec reached his arm over to cup Magnus's cheek, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Like I said, it's because of you. You've helped me grow so much, and I don't know how I'll ever thank you for that," he said, truly meaning every word.

Magnus sighed happily, resting his hand on top of Alec's. "Alexander, you being here with me will always be enough. It makes happy to know that I've helped you grow in some way," he said. He pulled Alec down into another deep kiss; this one full of passion and love. Alec slid his fingers through Magnus's hair, silky and smooth to the touch despite all the product that he uses to style it.

Magnus pulled away first, bending down to pick up the cooler with their lunch in it. "Hey, how about we try out this soup you've made, hmm? I want to see how much your cooking has improved," he said.

Alec smirked at that. "Oh, just you wait, Magnus. You're gonna be jealous of my cooking skills after you taste this."

"Hmm, you better let me be the judge of that, my dear."

For the rest of their ride, they laughed together over whether or not Alec can make good soup, and they snuggled up together with the their hot chocolate.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about a Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	7. I'll be Home for Christmas

**A/N: Magnus and Alec go to a bakery to by cookies, and they go to a community craft fair to buy gifts for Alec's family.**

 **Sorry I'm posting this so late! I was spending the day at a family member's house.**

 _I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree._

-I'll be Home for Christmas

 **Magnus's POV**

"Okay, Magnus, this is this the list of things that I think they would want," Alec said, taking out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

Magnus and Alec were walking down the street, trying to figure out a place to go Christmas shopping for Alec's family. Magnus and his other Warlock friends were getting together after Christmas, so he would buy things for them at a later date.

"Here, let me see. Maybe I help find a place," he said, taking the list from Alec's outreached hand. He saw a few jotted down items for Isabelle, Max, Jace, and even his mother, Maryse. He wasn't surprised to not see Robert on the list. All that man has done is cause harm to his family. "Hmm, this list has quite an array of items. We might have to go to several stores to get what we need."

"Yeah, maybe, but we don't have to get exactly what is on there. These are just suggestions that they gave me when I asked them what they wanted," Alec said, his brow furrowing as he glanced at the list in Magnus's hand.

"Hey, why don't we stop by the bakery? Maybe we can find something in there as a little extra treat for your family?" Magnus suggested, gesturing towards the bakery that they often frequented.

"Sure! That's a good idea. You can never go wrong with desserts, right Magnus?"

Magnus chuckled. "That's right, Alexander. That's exactly how you won me over, isn't it," he said jokingly.

"Yep. That's exactly how," Alec said, trying, but failing, at holding back his laughter.

* * *

One step into the bakery, and Magnus was hit with the delicious aroma of baking cookies, donuts, and cakes. He had been going to this bakery since it opened about five years ago, and it hasn't failed him yet. It was run by a well-to-do Werewolf family, and one of his good friends, Michael, often worked the counter.

"Hey there, Mike. How are you this fine afternoon?" Magnus asked him, walking towards the counter.

"Hello, Magnus! I'm doing well. What can I do for you?"

"Um, hold on just a second. Alexander, come here for a second," Magnus said, pulling Alec away from the cake display he was admiring.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Help me pick out some cookies. They're for your family, so you should pick them out."

"Okay. Hi there, Mike, how are you?" Alec asked, giving him a friendly smile.

Mike smiled back. "I doing well, Alec, thank you." Alec had been befriending several Downworlders ever since the defeat of Valentine in order to regain friendly relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. It had been going pretty well, Magnus had to say.

"Hmm, how about we get three chocolate chip, sugar, snickerdoodles, and gingerbread. Those are their favorites," Alec said.

As Alec listed them off, Mike put the cookies neatly in the cardboard box, each cookie covered in a sheet of tissue paper.

Both him and Alec chipped in to pay for the cookies, and then they were on their way.

* * *

Next, Magnus and Alec passed by the community center where they saw a sign for their annual craft fair.

"Oh, Alexander, we should go to the craft fair! They always have nice little things there that you can get as presents for people. Things like baked goods, jewelry, and homemade trinkets," Magnus said

Alec seemed to think about this for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea. They'd probably appreciate something simple, don't you think?"

"Oh, absolutely. They're your family; they'll love anything you give them, I'm sure of it."

Alec smiled at him lovingly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go in."

Magnus opened the doors, and they walked into a crowd of mundanes visiting different tables, testing out different lotions and treats.

Magnus saw Alec look around with a shocked expression on his face. He clearly didn't expect to see this many people in one place. "Okay, Alexander. Let's go pick out some tables that we can check out."

"Hmm," Alec said thoughtfully. He walked towards a table that sold candles made from soy. "Izzy said that she's been wanting a candle that she can light in her room for when she's off duty," he said. He picked out a candle that was vanilla scented, which was one of Izzy's favorite scents.

Next they went to a table that sold crocheted scarves. Alec picked out a scarf that was the color of lavender. His mother's favorite color, he said. Apparently his mother was in dire need of a scarf, so he got the softest and longest one they had. He was on better terms with his mother after everything that's happened, and he was striving to have a better relationship with her.

The last table they visited sold organic perfumes and colognes. Alec wanted to get Jace a cologne so that he won't reek of demon ichor even after he showers.

"Why don't you get him the lemongrass scent, Alexander? God only knows that your dear Parabatai needs a decent scent for after his demon hunts," Magnus said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Alec paid for all the items that he picked out, and then they went out of the doors of the community center.

"Thanks for helping me pick out these presents, Magnus. I just know my family is going to love these gifts," Alec said.

"I know they will," Magnus said, holding on to Alec's hand in a comforting grip. "They'll love them because it came from you."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you leave a comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog), and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	8. Silver Bells

**A/N: Magnus and Alec take a walk around Manhattan, and a beautiful snowfall makes it even more magical.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is kind of lame, but I wanted to write this chapter because I love how lovely the city looks during the holiday season, and I couldn't help but put Malec in that setting.**

 _Silver bells, silver bells. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Christmas day._

-Silver Bells

 **Alec's POV**

Alec was sitting in his office in the Institute, finishing up some paperwork that he had to do for the most recent hunt he went on with Jace and Izzy. He was kind of bummed because him and Magnus were supposed to go on a date earlier this afternoon, but the hunt was an emergency that he couldn't avoid. He hoped that him and Magnus would be able to at least go out to dinner after he was done with his work.

Just then, Alec heard the sound of light knocking on his office door. He turned around in his chair, and he saw Magnus standing in the doorway, dressed for a night on the town.

"Hey," Alec said, gazing up at Magnus lovingly.

"Hey, Alexander," Magnus said back, now walking towards him. Once he was close enough, Alec got a good look at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a black long sleeved top, and a few necklaces and his usual rings. He had in his normal makeup on, and added a bit of contour. His hair didn't have any colored streaks in it, but it was styled off to the side in a kind of a swoop style, and it had a bit of a shimmer in it. Alec thought he looked gorgeous as always.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, getting up out of his seat to greet his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss; a kiss that said _I missed you_ and _I can't believe you're here_. As he pulled away, Alec just noticed the winter coat draped over Magnus's arm.

"What? I can't say hello to my boyfriend after a long day of annoying clients?" Magnus asked, a mock pout on his face.

Alec laughed at that, and he placed a kiss on Magnus's pouty lips. "Of course you can. I'm sorry that you're clients were annoying."

Magnus waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, when aren't they annoying?" He had a point; whenever they meet at home at the end of the after they've both had work to do, Magnus always has a story about one or two rude clients. "Anyway, I thought that since we missed our date this afternoon, we could do a little sightseeing around Manhattan," he said.

"Really?" Alec was surprised; they had been planning on doing some sightseeing for a while now, but they couldn't find much time to do it with their busy schedules. "That sounds great. Is that why you brought that coat?"

Magnus nodded enthusiastically. "Sure is. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just finished up. Let's go."

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe i've never seen so much of Manhattan," Alec said, looking around in awe.

Magnus chuckled next to him. "Yeah, you Shadowhunters are really missing out. The Institute is right in the middle of one of the most visited cities in the world, and you've hardly seen any of it."

"Hmm, well you can blame that on our insane training and hunting schedules. I'm sure I would have gone exploring around with Jace and Izzy if I was given the opportunity," Alec said.

"I don't doubt it," Magnus replied, rubbing his hand up and down Alec's back.

Alec used the comfortable silence as an opportunity to take in everything around him. There were twinkling Christmas lights adorning street lamps and on the outside of office buildings. The smell of Christmas cookies was wafting in the air as they walked passed some bakeries. He could see carolers across the street singing cheerful Christmas songs as people strolled passed them. It was all so peaceful, and it all looked so magical; he can't believe he's never gotten the chance to see it all.

"Thanks for showing me all of this, Magnus. I probably never would have gotten the chance otherwise."

"Of course, Alexander. I love to experience these things with you." Just then, Alec saw the gentle fall of snowflakes start around him and Magnus, some snowflakes falling into Magnus's neatly styled hair, adding a new shine to it. "Oh, Alexander, look how lovely!" Magnus exclaimed, staring up at the sparkling snowflakes.

Alec brought his arms around Magnus's waist from behind, resting his chin on Magnus's shoulder. The two of them stood there together, admiring how beautiful the snowfall looks against the twinkling lights of Manhattan.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	9. Let It Snow

**A/N: What's a better time for a Christmas movie marathon than an oncoming snow storm?**

 **After today there are only three (3) more days of 12 Days of Malec Christmas!**

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

-Let It Snow

 **Magnus's POV**

The loft smelt of buttery popcorn, and soft music was playing in the background. Magnus was sitting on the couch waiting for their pizza to arrive, while Alec was in the kitchen popping some bags of popcorn. They were getting ready to have a Christmas movie marathon because one, Alec has never seen any mundane Christmas movies, and two, they both had an exhausting day. Also, it had started snowing heavily around three in the afternoon, so this gave them an excuse to not leave the apartment for the rest of the day, and possibly the next day.

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Magnus responded, looking through his collection of Christmas movies in his cabinet.

"When is the pizza supposed to arrive? I hope the pizza man didn't get stuck in the snow; it's starting to stick to the roads now," Alec said, bringing the big bowl of popcorn over to the couch, and placing it down on the coffee table.

"The pizza should be here any minute now; I just got a text message that the delivery man should be here soon." Magnus said.

"Oh, okay. The snow was probably just slowing him down. The roads in are always jam packed as it is, but I'm sure adding snow to the mix doesn't make it any better," Alec said, walking back into the kitchen to grab drinks from the fridge.

Just then, Magnus heard a knock at the door, and he opened it to see the pizza delivery man. He pays him, closes the door, and he brings the pizza box over to the coffee table next to the popcorn.

"The pizza is here, Alexander," Magnus calls out to Alec, who's still in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming," Alec said, walking back into the living room with two cans of soda in his hands. He sat down next to Magnus, and snuggled into his side . "So, what movie are we watching first?" He asked.

"I suggest this one," Magnus said, holding up the box for the movie _The Santa Clause_. That movie was a classic, and he loved watching it. "I think you'll really enjoy this one."

Alec smiled at him, and put his arm around Magnus's shoulders, pulling him even closer to him. "Okay, let's put it in."

* * *

They were about twenty minutes into the movie, and Magnus could tell that Alec was already enraptured by it. They both had a plate of pizza and popcorn resting on their laps, and now Magnus had his own arms around Alec, and had his head resting against his shoulder. Alec was laughing at the funny parts in movie, and then Magnus felt a vibration against his side. Confused, he sat up to find out where that came from.

Alec sat up as well, and, untangling his arm from Magnus's, he pulled his phone from his back pocket, which was the source of the vibrations. He sighed. "Sorry, Magnus, I need to take this. It's my sister."

"Okay," Magnus said, pausing the movie while Alec spoke to his sister.

"Hey, Izzy, what's up? Yeah, I'm fine. I told you I was going to Magnus's. Ah, yes I did. Iz- Izzy I'm fine! Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Alec said, hanging up the phone. He shook his head, sitting back down on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked, concerned, but there was also humor in his voice. It was pretty funny listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, everything's fine; Izzy was just worried about the snow because it's supposed to get worse over night. So she was just calling to make sure everything was fine here."

"Oh, well that was nice of her to check in. How about we get back to our movie watching? We might as well take advantage of the possibility of being snowed in tomorrow."

"Yeah, good point," Alec said, grabbing the remote to play the movie.

* * *

By twelve midnight, they had watched four different Christmas movies. As the ending credits of _Elf_ was playing, Magnus looked over at Alec to find him sleeping with his head leaning against his shoulder. Magnus thought they would be more comfortable in their bed, so he tried shaking Alec awake.

"Alexander, come on, let's go to bed. It's late, and it will be more comfortable," he said, brushing the hair out of Alec's face.

Alec opened his eyes a bit, then close them again, tightening his arms around Magnus, and nuzzling his face into Magnus's neck. "No, let's just stay here for a little bit longer," Alec said, pressing little kisses to the side of Magnus's neck.

Magnus sighed happily. He shifted his eyes to look out the window at the falling snow; big snow flakes pouring down on Brooklyn, making everything look smooth and Wintery. Alec fell back asleep with his face in Magnus's neck, his warmth making Magnus's eyes heavy, and making him fall into a peaceful sleep along with him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	10. The Christmas Song

**A/N: Magnus and Alec bake cookies, and have a flour fight.**

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase to kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you._

-The Christmas Song

 **Alec's POV**

"Okay, so next we need cloves and cinnamon. Do you want to go grab those, Alexander?" Magnus asked, carrying his grocery basket on one arm.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Alec said, walking towards the section in the baking aisle where the spices are.

Magnus and Alec were at the grocery store buying ingredients to make gingerbread cookies and chocolate chip cookies. Christmas Eve was in a day, and they wanted to make sure they get them made before Christmas Day. The grocery stores were always jam packed on Christmas Eve, so there was no better time to do it than now.

Alec stopped in front of the spices, grabbing the cloves and cinnamon. Didn't they need ginger too? He grabbed that as well.

"Here's the spices. I know we needed ginger as well, so I grabbed it while I was over there," he said, placing the spices in Magnus's basket.

"Thank you, I almost forgot about the ginger!"

"No problem. Do we have everything we need?" Alec asked.

"Um," Magnus said, taking out his recipes. "Just about. We still need to get eggs, chocolate chips, and flour."

"Okay, let's go find them," Alec said. Since they were still in the baking section, the flour and chocolate chips were already there, so he grabbed those, and placed them in the basket. Then they walked to the produce aisle, and Magnus picked up two cartons of eggs.

"Why do we need so many? I think each recipe only calls for three or four eggs," Alec said, confused.

"Yes, that's true, but we're gonna be doubling the recipes so we can make even more cookies. So, we'll need to double the amount of each ingredient," Magnus explained.

"Oh, right, that makes sense," Alec responded, mentally face-palming himself. _Duh, of course that was why!_

Alec heard Magnus chuckle a little under his breath; Alec has never been good at hiding his expressions. "Okay, I think we're all set," Magnus said. "Let's go pay for this stuff."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

* * *

When they got back home, they made the gingerbread dough right away because it needed to sit in the fridge for an hour or so to set. While they were waiting for it to be ready, they started making to chocolate chip cookie dough. Alec had never made cookie dough before, and he had to admit that it was actually a lot of fun.

"Magnus, can you pass me the bag of flour?" Alec asked Magnus, who was searching for the container of baking soda.

"Sure. Here you are," Magnus said, handing him the bag of flour.

"Thanks," Alec said, scooping the correct measurement into a bowl. He started emptying the bowl into the mixing bowl, alternating between pouring in flour, and mixing.

"Need some help there?" Magnus asked, walking up behind him. Before Alec could respond, he could hear Magnus blow on something, and then the back of his head was covered on flour. He spun around in shock, only to see Magnus trying to stifle his laughter.

"Magnus! Really?" Alec asked, too shocked to say much else.

"S-sorry darling! My ha- my hand slipped!" Magnus got out in between roaring laughs.

Alec couldn't help but laugh a little bit with him. Magnus looked so beautiful and carefree when he laughed, he wished he could see him laugh like that more often.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Alec said jokingly. "Now you're gonna get it!" Alec said, reaching into the bowl of flour, and throwing some in Magnus's face. Magnus gasped, pausing his laughter only for a moment to throw some more flour at Alec. Pretty soon the kitchen became a mess of flour, and filled with carefree laughter.

* * *

After their impromptu flour fight, both the gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies finally got made. They cut the gingerbread into Christmasy shapes with cookie cutters, decorated them with colorful sprinkles and candies, and they popped them in the oven for ten minutes.

When they were done, Magnus and Alec both tried one.

"Wow, we did a pretty good job making these, Alexander," Magnus said, taking another bite of his cookie.

His face still covered in flour, Alec leaned his head down to capture Magnus's lips in a sweet, and floury, kiss. "Yeah, we did, didn't we."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	11. Silent Night

**A/N: Magnus and Alec have a peaceful Christmas Eve night snuggling on the couch, and Magnus talks about the most memorable Christmas he's had.**

 **Happy Christmas Eve!**

 _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright._

-Silent Night

 **Magnus's POV**

It was a cold and snowing Christmas Eve night, and Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch in the living room, snuggling up together under a blanket. It was around eleven thirty at night, and they just got back from having dinner with Alec's family at the Institute. Tomorrow afternoon they would be coming over to the loft to spend Christmas Day with them, and to exchange gifts. Since there was no working fireplace in the loft, Magnus settled for one on those Yule logs that they show on TV with peaceful Christmas music playing in the background.

Magnus hadn't heard Alec speak in a while, so he figured he might have fallen asleep.

"Alexander, are you awake over there?" Magnus asked.

He heard Alec let out a soft yawn. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. This is all so peaceful," he said, snuggling his head into the crook of Magnus's neck.

"Yes, I agree. I could just fall asleep like this," Magnus said, resting his cheek on the top of Alec's head.

"Why don't you? I certainly wouldn't be opposed to that," Alec said softly, his voice sounding sleepy.

"You know I wouldn't be either, but wouldn't you rather wake up tomorrow morning in bed together; all nice and warm?" He suggested, smoothing his hands up and down Alec's arms.

"That does sound nice."

"Mhm. Besides, you want Santa to come, don't you?" Magnus asked jokingly.

Alec laughed at that. "Santa? Magnus, I'm twenty-three years old. I'm almost positive Santa won't show up here."

"Well, with that kind of attitude, he'll never come!" Magnus said over dramatically.

Alec laughed some more, and playfully pushed Magnus's chest. "Stop that!"

Magnus started to laugh a little bit too, then he kissed Alec's forehead, and pulled him closer into his arms. They were sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then Alec spoke up.

"Magnus?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What has been your most memorable Christmas?"

Magnus honestly thought about that for a moment. He hadn't really thought about that in a while; he smiled. "You mean besides this one?"

Although he couldn't see his face from the angle he was sitting in, he could tell Alec was also smiling. "Yes, besides this one."

"Well, it was the first Christmas after I broke up with Camille, so it was in the late 1830's. Will Herondale, head of the London Institute, and his wife, Tessa, invited me to their Christmas ball. The London Institute was very well known for their Christmas balls, I'll have you know; they always went all out. Anyways, Will Herondale and, the other Shadowhunters of the London Institute, were the first Shadowhunters that I had befriended in a long time. There was beautiful music, dancing, delicious food, and and I was graciously welcomed by, most of, the Shadowhunters. It was one of the first times in my life that I felt welcomed by any Shadowhunter, other than right now," Magnus finished, feeling relieved. He hadn't told anyone that in a long time, so it felt good to get it out.

Alec moved his head from its burrow in Magnus's neck, and sat up to look at him. "That sounds like it was amazing, Magnus. I hope you get to experience that again."

Magnus shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I will tomorrow," he said, sliding his fingers into the hair at the back of Alec's head, and pulling him in for a kiss.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	12. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Magnus and Alec their Christmas presents.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you all so much for reading, and for your lovely comments. This chapter is dedicated to my Parabasquad on Tumblr. Love you guys! 3**

 **P.S. I meant to upload this chapter yesterday, but the site was being glitchy and it wouldn't let me upload it.**

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on your troubles will be out of sight._

-Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

 **Alec's POV**

"Magnus, wake up," Alec said softly, shaking Magnus awake.

It was Christmas morning, and Alec's heart was racing. It had been a couple of weeks since he bought his gifts for Magnus, and he couldn't stand to wait any longer to give them to him.

Magnus shifted in his sleep, groaning softly. "Alexander?" Magnus questioned, slightly confused from sleep.

Alec smiled. "Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

Now more awake, Magnus smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas to you too, love," Magnus said, pulling Alec down for another kiss. They kissed for a few moments, a lovely hello after a good night's sleep, still savoring the warmth of their bodies from the blankets.

"So," Alec said after they broke the kiss. "Should we open presents now, or should we wait until the others get here later?" He asked.

"Well, to do your first Christmas right, I think we should open our gifts to each other now," Magnus said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Are you ready?"

"Mhm, I'm ready, love. Let's go sit on the couch.

Alec sat on the couch with his small pile of gifts for Magnus as he waited for Magnus to sit down as well. When he saw Magnus walk in with a pile of gifts in his arms, looking just as nervous as Alec felt, he felt a burst of relief that he wasn't alone in how he felt.

"Okay, Alexander," Magnus said, once he sat down. "Since this is your first Christmas, do you want to go first?"

"Um, okay," Alec said, standing up to place the pile of gifts on Magnus's lap. "I hope you like them. I wasn't sure of what to get you, so I just got a bunch of little things."

"If it's coming from you, I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Alexander," Magnus said, smiling up at him. He reached for the bag closest to him, first; the larger bag. He moved the tissue paper aside, and pulled out the jacket and the pair of boots; he saw his eyes light up in interest. "Wow, these are great, Alexander! I've been needing new pair of boots and a jacket for a while now, and these ones are perfect. Thank you," he said, leaning over to kiss Alec on the cheek. Alec felt so relieved that he like them. He hoped that the next couple of gifts would also amaze him.

Next he took the smaller bag, and looked inside. He pulled out the zip up pouch of makeup brushes, and the sets of eyeliners, eyeshadows, and blushes. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, love. You know I could've bought these myself," Magnus said, smiling brightly.

"I know, but I thought you'd like a few new things."

Finally, Magnus got to the gift that Alec was the most nervous about. It was a small box wrapped in shimmery green paper. Magnus unwrapped it carefully, and opened the box to reveal the gift. Inside was a Pandora necklace with five beads strung onto it. The middle bead was a silver loop with the letter "M" dangling from it. The two beads on the left side were a light blue one made to look like blue topaz; the birthstone for December, and the other looked like shimmery gold to represent Magnus's unglamoured cat eyes. On the other side was a dark blue bead to represent the color of Magnus's magic, and another one that was patterned with red and green to represent their first Christmas.

Magnus gasped, his eyes wide. "Alexander, this- this is beautiful. I love it so much," he said, putting the necklace down gently, then throwing his arms around Alec, pulling him in for a kiss. Alec returned the kiss, holding Magnus close to him.

"I'm so glad you like it, Magnus. I wanted to get you something that would hold some sentimental value to you. I put a list of the meanings of the beads inside the box as well," Alec said, stroking Magnus's cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you again, so much. I don't know how my gofers are gonna top that," Magnus said, placing his pile of gifts on Alec's lap.

First Alec picked out a medium sized bag. He looked inside to find some tubes of body care products, and well as a bottle of lotion to help with relaxation and sleep. Alec chuckled. "Are you trying to tell me something, Magnus?"

I don't know what you're talking about, my dear," Magnus said with a mock expression of confusion on his face.

"Hmm, well I can't wait to try some of these things out, if you'd like to try them out with me," Alec said, a questioning look on his face.

"Of course, I'd love to, Alexander," Magnus said, winking at him.

The next bag that Alec grabbed was a larger sized bag. He looked in the bags and pulled out some nice looking shirts, dress pants, and some hair care products. "Thank you, Magnus, I've been needing some nice shirts," he said, reaching out to hug Magnus tightly. "Also, no matter how much product you put in it, I don't think my hair will ever look as good as yours."

"Well who's to say that adding a little bit a magic won't go a long way?" Magnus said, making his fingertips glow with magic.

Alec laughed. "Good point." The last bag he opened was a small paper bag. Inside he found a small box, similar to the one he gave Magnus. He opened it up to find a necklace with the love rune dangling from it. He took the necklace out of the box gently, and placed it in his palm. The rune charm looked like it was made of stone, and was polished and painted to look shiny and black. It had a gemstone dangling from the top of the rune that looked like a tiny diamond. "Magnus, this is so amazing and beautiful! Where did you find something like this?" Alec asked, truly in awe.

Magnus smiled brightly, a smile that showed his teeth. "There is this jewelry store in the mall that can make custom made jewelry. I just showed the jewelry maker a picture of the rune, and he made it in about three days. I also put a spell on it so that it doesn't get banged up or ruined while you're battling demons or training and whatnot," he said.

"Well, it's beautiful," Alec said, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. After a few moments, they were cuddled up on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.

Magnus let out a sigh of happiness. "It looks like he each had the same idea of giving each other symbolic jewelry, huh?"

Alec chuckled at that. "Yep, it sure looks like it."

"Merry Christmas, Alexander. I love you," Magnus said.

"I love you too, Magnus. Merry Christmas," Alec replied, resting his head against Magnus's cheek.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
